Billy and the Phantom: Forbidden Love
by BlackGoffikPantsu666
Summary: As sir Vicompte Billy Buttington shows up at the Opera de Paris for an old friend's performance on stage, he hears about the strange deranged man living beneath and the harassment he bestows upon his dear BFF. Our hero makes it his quest to give that poor deformed man a change of heart, but will he succeed? OC x Phantom - yaoi lovin'


*BEEP BEEP _**WooOoOoOooosshh***_  
Manly but troublled and sexy yong Vicomte Billy Buttington was sexily riding on hes expensive carriege and thinkang very intense with hes deep pale dark eyes set on tha beaoutiful sunset that was setting dawn over big collonesque OPERA HOUSE toward wich he was riiding wen a silly peseant dare to look at hem without he permissions...

(AN: He was so beautiful and shirtz were justa silly to hem so he did niot wear any, considered very very low class to him the shirts)

Billy den did a hot 360° aroud the mere bastard farmer that dares lok at his glistenang skinNpecks and shouts :" _Do I need to punush you or shall ya look back mah boy_?!"...

- **Silly peseant** : " _NO M'LORD VICOMTE I did nawt mena to, the sun rays on youir beautiful skin atrracted my perverte eyes but i did no mean to !1Hath pity fo da sun is no better than me Sir! "_

 _Billy luks at the sparkly sun with squint sexy eyes and licks his upper tooth, black ebony charcoal raven hair gently flowing behind he shoulder as he turn back to th man_

 _ **-Billy Buttington**_ _: "U righte, I will spare ya beautiful face just this time and anywyas I need to go visit da Opera House, I herd a bootiful gal is singing there with a voice of an angel and I think is my good ol friend Christine Gaayé who also sang sexily and beautyfuly I miss my gal I need to see her der tonigh, abnyways STAOPH STARING AT ME YOU MERE PESANT FOR I AM LATE AND YOU MAKE THIONGS WORSE, FOOL!"_  
 **-Silly man: "** I shall pluck my euyes tonight and never look upon such beauty again Monsieur Vicomte Buttington!"

Billy did nawt hear that because he was sad and crying as he turned away in his carriage pulled by his undead black stallions. He took got focused on makin he way to Opera Housue while thinking intense and with sad tears coming down out of he eyes; _**if it is indeed Christine Gaayé I wil hav to forever put my dreams behind because father will want me marry such a gal, but he never undersood, i never wanted such a gal...I NEVER WANTED A GAL ! She was da best BFF I ever had but if my real interest were is evr revealed it wuld ruin my Royal Lineage and strip me of the title of Vicomte FOREVA!**_  
The title made Billy feel so sexy and he waz proud to b shirtless amid the silly poors.  
Hard decition for a man so menly yet sooooo sensitive! (AN: I think personally das hawt!)

The sun was setting much mcuh deeper in da sky and it was getting dark when suddenly...THERE IS WAS, the Opera House ! In allz of it's spledour, standin erect and very illuminated, very beautiful! Alas the Vicomte Billy Buttington's journey was over, tonigh he may or may no find a childhood friend nside, both thioughts made him  
very verry happy and very conflicted !

Billy carried onwrd to tha Opera House, resisting the urge to cut himslf from the thoughts of wht he wanted, an wut he wuz forced to be. His pecks glistenin softly in da mid-summr sun, bouncing as da carriege went over ruff roads. He approched the big buildng, saying: " _This must be where singz the angel dat everyobdy is talking about; Miss Gaayé! Good timing too, my buns are getting tenderized frm this carreige_ ," in a soft sexy voice. Indeed Billy had tender buns, he wuz a strong but sensitive soul. He missd his BFF Miss Gaay _é_ , his heart flutterd as memorys rushed ovr him, playing dress up wit her and goin shopping, but tht was long ago.

Now standin' at the Opera House doorrs he stood there as if in a trance, thinkign to himself: _"How can boeautiful place give me such sense of dread? So many light outside yet It fells so dark ?!"_ ...  
Da moon ws now rising over Billy's big broad shoulders wehn he felt a swoosh of chill air gently push him towards the doorr, he got a little scared ! But not like girly scared !  
 **  
*SWOoOoOhssshsh***  
 ***Billy swiftly turns aroun and pouts sexily***  
NO NO, Conteinn yurself monsieur ! He tells himself. "I am too strong and big a man to let tha beautifl elements of Nature scaree me ! Besides, I ned to hurry and I may see a good friend tonight ! I must attend and feel her voice once moar "  
Billy reached for the door knob, illuminated in the moonlight with his big strong handz, his chest hair standin on edg, frightned of wut lies beyond. The door suddenly opened, an older woman opned the door, and stared wit hungry eyes at teh shirtless man.

- **Woman** : "Oh! May i help you?"

Billy stumbld for the right wrds...:" _Yes Oh hai madame I cum to see The angel of dis Opera, I was invited to see her sing tonigt and I hear she prtty and her name is Christine Gaayé and I rllly ned to see her 'cuse she was once my best friend I can't loose her agan if she here plz show me to mah seat so i can enjoy da showw N reunite wit herr !_ "

 **-Woman: "** _Monsieur le Vicomte Buttington?!_ **"**  
 **-Billy Buttington: "** _das me yes_ **"**  
 **-Madmee Giry: "** OOoOoHH! YES YEZZ, how Christine often talke'd of such a big strong man witff bg strong arms like U !" the Lady say with a big wrinkly smilee. "Please you firm young chap u cn call me Madame Giry. "

Not waitin anotha moment longer, billy gently but strongly place both he hands on the madam's shoulders and asked agn, firmily: " _Thas nice madme but I must kno NOW, Where is da Opera held wehre I can see HER, I need to mak seure it iz HER, PLZ take me to ioit NOW " He said finally as he clmed down now and flipped hisz long hair back in a very authoritarian way_

Madame Girylook at Billy wit somber eyes, " _Oh mon cherie, u missed teh opra tonight ;_; she returnd to her privte chamber, lemme fetchh her 4 you_."

 **Billy** : " _Thank you ma'am that'd be lovly_!" Billy excitdly exclamed, his muscles tense and sexy. Madmee Giry left 4 a few momnts, and soon returned shaking her head...

" _Is urrvything okay_?" he asked.

" _I'm afraid nawt_ " Giryr sighed, " _Every now and den, she get's kidnaped by dis dark &mysterious son'va b-tch guy who creeps herre, we know him as dah Phantom.. Looks like tonight was dat night_.." she sayz apologeticly.

Billy although sadden by nawt seeing his friend, is rathr intrigued by this ' _phantom_ ', He struggles to keep his balance, learnin bout his friend's despair, and dis potentilly handsom figure. He must ventur to seek dem both out...

" _Dark and mysterous Mmh...?";_ The Vicompt muters to himselff wiht a dazzlin smile creepping along his face


End file.
